


小怪

by ggk_themad



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ggk_themad/pseuds/ggk_themad
Summary: 总之是个小坏蛋暗恋哥哥然后被吃掉的故事； 学长悠 x 学弟昀
Relationships: Yuwin - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	小怪

“是什么时候发觉不对劲的？”李泰容在电话一头比当事人还激动，中本悠太一边拿勺子搅着咖啡，不得不把手机拿远一点。  
“不对劲？还好吧，只不过丢了几件衣服，有那么夸张吗？” 他笑李泰容的敏感，好像对方过度反应了一样。  
“虽说洗衣房和晾晒房是容易搞混，但你不觉得太频繁了吗？” 电话一头的好友试图用自己的逻辑去感染他的，但是收效甚微，自讨没趣之后就不耐烦想挂电话。  
中本悠太诚恳道了歉，十分恭敬地还喊了李泰容一句哥。谢谢哥的关心。另一端啧了一声就立刻掐了通话。

“所以你有碰到吗？”中本悠太拎着咖啡杯，倚在门框上看对门的那位临出门前正在收拾随身物品。  
那位穿着练功服，细幼的手臂被弹力的布料包裹着，略为廉价的质感折射了顶灯的光，反而显得他身体线条过于硬邦邦。他刚从堆满公仔手办的桌上摸到了护手霜，听到悠太问他有没有丢贴身衣物，他只是动作微顿，护手霜就顺着桌沿滚到了地上。  
他弯腰的时候看到一双脚跨过门槛进入到自己室内，董思成立刻紧张起来，装作是踉跄了一下，用自己的脑袋就这样撞进人家怀里。  
“ 啊啊，悠太，不好意思。”虽说不好意思，但好像也只是在敷衍，中本悠太的咖啡都洒了，白t上全是棕色的污渍，而董思成肯定也是一样，咖啡从肩胛骨那边灌进去，蜿蜒着都顺着脊骨往下，但他好像也不在意。  
脸上是红扑扑的，睫毛也是乱颤，他的手指比较细似乎也轻飘飘的，在自己身上碰来碰去，中本悠太不好理解成人家是故意的，但是在投怀送抱和刚才动作灵活偷偷关上门之间，总有个是故意的。  
“ 没事没事，我一会儿去洗就好了，”悠太转身回到自己房内，将杯子放进了水槽，董思成那细胳膊上挽着个袋子，在门口小心翼翼地往里瞧，就看见那男的神色自然侧身对着他就脱了上衣丢进了盆里。  
“ 哎，你？”董昀困惑了，啃了啃下嘴缘的嘴皮，不自觉地紧张，“ 为什么非要自己洗呀？”  
中本悠太上半身的肌肉线条流畅，在拉了窗帘的房间里显得格外暧昧，特别是他屈身去抬那个盆子，他甚至都没打算给董思成个解释，短暂的安静里，只听得见他使劲的时候发出一声喑哑的呼气。  
他其实也不太会手洗衣服，洗衣液似乎浇多了，满盆的泡泡几乎要扑到外面来，但他心情不错，特别是听到有人气鼓鼓地跺着脚走了。老房子的地板都让你跺穿了，他小小声说，反正董思成听不到。

舞蹈社的活动结束的早，等中本悠太回来的时候对面没合严实的门缝里早就漏出了光。好像是只开了台灯，他放缓了脚步，悄无声息地凑近到门前，他像个伺机的偷猎者，在暗影处蛰伏着。  
早就觉得练功服碍眼。主要是布料太粗糙了，贴着皮肤让人看着就闷，但是偏偏就那么乖地包裹着董思成的身体。确实是劣质的材料，延展性没有那么好，似乎摸上去也有些毛，他看到背上有一片红的，像是被这不高档的衣服给磨出了痕迹。  
他咽了口水，但是把呼吸放得更缓，像是欣赏一件艺术品。从头至尾，圆润的肩胛骨，清晰的脊椎，可爱的尾椎，腰线是好看的因为衬托了圆润的臀部曲线。上衣脱了，紧包着臀的裤子就成了下一步，悠太眼看着泛着蜜光的指尖扶到了裤腰上，台灯却十分不解风情地在闪烁之后熄灭了，他本能往后几步却被一只滚烫的手抓住了手臂。  
董思成喊了他一声，走廊里的声控灯随之响了，他上半身从门内探出来，而下半身隐没在门后黑暗中，中本悠太被他抓着的那截手臂也变得刺痒起来，他前后进退两难，才发觉原来被捕猎的还是自己。  
“ 悠太，“董思成又喊了他一次，这次像是在撒娇，还拖着手臂晃了晃，让中本悠太更慌了神，这是在干什么，他全然忘了自己之前是多么色欲熏心，脸上烧红一片。  
走廊上传来其他人声，董昀没想拖拉，使了劲把人往房内拖，门一关上，那两只手就迫不及待缠上来，光腻的膀子和上半身的体温就透过T恤传了过来，董思成满口喊着哥哥，他声音本不娇气，但是尾调发颤的时候就格外黏腻，悠太脑袋发浑，手在摸上身上人的乳头的时候，突发奇想觉得自己就是加勒比海盗中被人鱼拖下船的水手，他终于醒了半分，不甘示弱地使力，用虎口将薄薄的胸乳掬起，再恶意用指尖去揪。但他不像那些水手，他早见识过各种诱惑，这一次也该不例外地以自己成为赢家而落幕。

他啃着胸前柔软的皮肉，也不顾对方小声啜泣着推搡他的脑袋说疼，怎么能不疼，他把充血了的乳头吐出来，终于去哄了，一口口吁着气，“ 乖，痛痛飞，不痛了。” 就这样蛊了董思成，将自己原先并紧磨蹭的双腿分开了，急不可耐地去剪对方精瘦的腰。也不顾裤子只被扒了一半，自己像极了一条砧板上的鱼拱起背去够中本悠太的唇舌。“ 哥你弄弄他，求你了，弄弄他。”   
而悠太又太过在意这场游戏里的输赢，连扩张都带了点争斗的意味。那管早上掉在地板上孤苦伶仃的护手霜现在正好派上用场，两根手指揉按着峃口的褶皱，没耐心揉开了就强硬挤进去，董思成自然是吃痛了，粗口没忍住，搂在一块的两人顿时都愣了。谁都咬紧了牙没想开口，反而是身体里的手指动起来，慢慢磨着内壁抠弄起来。终于不是强横的开拓，手指是迟疑的，温柔又坚定探索的，和昏黄灯光里他的眼睛一样。台灯的开关在地上，被滚在一起的两人碾到突然复明，董思成眯起眼去看中本悠太，看到那人湿漉漉的眼和湿漉漉的刘海，他笑了，“ 刚活动回来？”  
悠太愣了下，没想他会那么问，支吾着不开口，那人又缠上来，手臂裹着他的肩膀用体重带着一点点下拽，直到俩人从下到上肉贴肉互相用体温和汗来熏烤。董思成别过脑袋在他的颈窝出嗅了嗅想吃讨奶吃的小狗，“ 哥。”  
中本悠太哽了下，一瞬间有很多想说的想问的，似乎有了答案，董思成在他耳边小声啜泣着，像是被他欺负惨了，他也不过是犹豫了几秒，那人就反而奋起反着骑上来，绵软的屁股凑上来，把他那根东西掏出来，肥屁股就开始往下坐。覃头刚被吞进去，悠太就头皮发麻差点有拔屌就逃的想法，但是当湿热的肉壁吸上来的时候他还是尊崇了享受肉体快乐，扶住腰侧就直直顶进去。霎时被碾过敏感点，董昀一腰软差点瘫在地上，却被人捞住了腰，那根作乱的阴茎还在他穴里顶弄，不断恶意戳弄那处腺体，他哑着嗓子求却被无视，只有一只戴满戒指的手从脖子捏上来，将他口鼻捂住，他只能从指缝里去呼吸，近窒息的快感来的很汹涌，脑袋里不断浮现彩色的光斑，快感从尾椎蔓延上来将他淹没，他嘴唇被分开，两只手指搅进来，他没想忍，有什么就喊什么，屁股往下沉配合着撞击，体液将两人的体毛打湿。

爽过了两个人还躺在地上，董思成脚上还挂着被拽下去的内裤，中本悠太穿戴完好，只有根半勃的鸡巴还垂在裆部，董思成俯下去，吹了吹小兄弟，手刚想去帮他手淫却被人捞起来，翻过身手腕被锁紧按到了地上，他反而不慌，一双眼睛眯起来笑，像极了狐狸精。中本盯了他一会儿，反而觉得没什么好问的了。他低下头啃了口董思成的上唇示意他张嘴，董思成原以为他要责问，反而呆了，呆愣愣张了嘴，让人里外好一顿吻。然后日本人就提裤子走人，连句晚安都没留下，董思成气得砸枕头。什么呆瓜什么榆木脑袋不开窍。

第二天还是8点准时醒的，9点是舞蹈社那边的早课，董思成又喜欢开着门收拾东西，这下也听到了声音，他像往常一样穿着睡衣裤端着咖啡开门，看到那小孩穿着自己的T恤裤衩手里拿着两条洗干净的内裤气鼓鼓站在门前。  
中本悠太笑了，将他拽到怀里，董思成却挣扎起来，悠太更乐了，“ 小朋友，下次洗衣房往我房间走。”


End file.
